


Jaune Arc: The Doom Slayer of Remnant

by Zach_The_TV_God19



Category: Doom 2016, RWBY
Genre: Action, Blood, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Gore, Harems, Multi, Random - Freeform, Robots, Romance, Violence, genderbents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zach_The_TV_God19/pseuds/Zach_The_TV_God19
Summary: The Doom Slayer is one of the most violent being's in any world.He's destroyed entire armies of some of the most dangerous creatures of Hell singlehandedly. He's both feared and respected by demon and human alike, no one can match his immense strength and skill.His work has been effective against the demon invasion on Earth went well, but it was decided he will be in stasis until he is needed again.He would not have thought that he'd meet a group of teenagers with large weapons fighting off bootleg versions of the weakest demons he faced.





	1. Chapter 1

Been thinking of this for a while and am surprised not many, if at all, try this.

Jaune being the Doom Guy/Slayer of the infamous Doom series.

I saw it once, but it doesn't seem like it'll continue, which is sad, so I decided to try it myself.

It may seem confusing at points, but bare with me, since this starts at the beginning of RWBY, but takes inspiration from Doom Eternal, mainly the armor, weapons, and abilities.


	2. Prologue: Before The Beginning, After The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just know this is somewhat based on what I've seen on what may be in Doom Eternal.
> 
> Chapter may be subject to change.
> 
> This is just the aftermath of a horrible ending of an invasion, this brings the reason why the Slayer would go to Remnant in the first place.

There is a universal law in the natural order of things...

The grass if green, birds fly;

And NO ONE can top the sheer destructive might of the Bane of Hell, or more commonly known, **_THE DOOM SLAYER!!!_**

Creatures from all over time, space, other worlds, monsters that inspire the nightmares we fear to this day. Hell-spawn that have destroyed whole worlds, whipped out entire races, and are damn near impossible to kill! But, the Hell Walker is the only one capable to kill them, much less even face them without fear.

No one really knows where he actually originated, just that he first showed up in the deepest, darkest reaches of Hell aeons ago. For so long, he's, in a sense, destroyed any demon that dare come across him, killing countless of them. When he was human, he was still a major threat towards even the strongest demons in any dimension.

It was made worse when the Seraphim bestowed him incredible powers and weapons.

He could now draw energy from his fallen enemies and grow stronger with each death by his hand. No longer would he be effected by fatigue or hunger, for he survives by the power from Demon energy. Covering his Herculean form was the Praetor Suit, meant as a shield and help store even more energy, as well as his vast arsenal of weapons.

Nothing can compare to the BFG 10,000 and the Crucible, a sword made entirely out of Argent Energy, a dangerously unstable source of power.

With these and and his incredible experience with weapons and hand to hand combat, he earned his reputation on Earth and in Hell. The inhabitants of both worlds and beyond both fear his with heart and soul and respect him to not dare cross him. His anger is legendary, going so far to take a entire army demons just because they killed his pet rabbit Daisy.

...

This is a fact.

Anyway, nothing can stand against him;

The Titan, The Icon of Sin, The Marauder, undead humans, The Spider Mastermind, even God them-self is no match for this world traveler.

Though, that's not to say that his skill was enough to fully stop the multiple invasions on Earth and his home Argent De 'Nur. Each time they invaded, they took a little more of the world and its people with it's destruction. Same as his home, there was soon nothing left for him to save and protect, leaving him alone. That's not to say he didn't try, it's just that one man can't stop world wide extinction of the human race.

**(Let me know if I spelled that right.)**

****

_'It's as if I was destined to fail with every chance I get to completely stop the demons, I just wasn't fast enough_ ,'

This was the thoughts of the the infamous Doom Slayer as he sat on the pile of decomposing corpses of demons and Angles alike. His surroundings couldn't be easily explained, looking like a barren wasteland with red skies and entire chunks floating in the air. The ground was littered with dried blood and the separate pieces of demon, Angle, and humans.

This was all that remained after the most recent invasion on Earth.

It was clear to the naked eye that there really wasn't much left of the place intact that can even be considered a planet. It was split in 3 different places, the core exposed and still burning hot and hundreds of destroyed spaceships in the atmosphere. The same could be said for the other planets in the solar system, equally as torn apart or unrecognizable. Everything in the solar system was dead, including the sun which was close to collapsing.

The only one alive in the whole galaxy was the Marine, who was complimenting what he should do at this point.

On one hand, he could stay on the last few hours the Earth has left before the sun explodes and he along with it. Thing is, he wasn't sure if that'll actually kill him, having survived much worse than an imploding star.

The other is taking the very last intact starship in the world and get off the planet, going to somewhere new. There wasn't a chance that wherever he goes that it'll be safe to live in, or if he'll be the only one there. Or his ship could drift into a black hole and he'll be sent to a new universe and start over.

...

The man rubbed his helmet as he sighed quietly to himself, having way to much experience in starting new. He had vowed to never stop fighting until every demon is dead, and he succeed, something he hadn't counted on. He can't really hope to start a new with him being a living magnet for danger and evil, so any place he'd wind up would be doomed.

' _Then again, I'd be happy to just go some place where my skills can be useful, but that can only work if there IS someone left out there_ ',

He contemplated in his head, staring up to the red sky, seeing the stars, the ships, the planets, and the sun. He can't think worry much longer, he'd have to make his decision sooner rather than later.

....

' _Screw it, I'm leaving_ ',

He thought, standing at a full 7ft, clad in green and black armor, he seemed ready for war. His helmet covered his entire head with a strong clear glass for his vision, but blocked what his face looked like. On his left shoulder was a small canon that functioned as both a grenade launcher and flamethrower. The only area that wasn't covered was the space between his biceps and forearms, his elbows visible.

Walking to the side, he stood next to a small spacecraft, big enough for one man with just enough fuel to get out of the solar system. Other than the armor and his weapons stored inside, he didn't need to pack or organize anything for the ride.

' _To think, my only thoughts were to save this world, but I failed... again..._ ',

He didn't know why he was complaining to himself, it was days, maybe weeks ago when all this happened. The last time he complained his past mistakes was when he was trapped under a pillar of obsidian in Hell for thousands of years. The demons had taken so much from him and he hasn't even made them really pay for what they did.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, he went in the ship, took a seat, and started the engine. It was hard to tell since the tech was so advanced that the tank will only empty halfway when passing Pluto. Still, it doesn't matter in the long run, the experienced soldier only concerned with leaving. The Earth was dead, humanity is dead, all was dead, there was nothing left for him, so no point still being there.

**_FWOOM!!_ **

A jolt sent the ship right into the atmosphere, the marine taking quick turns to avoid any obstacles. The ship's speed went up, so he was near Neptune at this point, so it shouldn't be much longer before he's gone. He wondered if he should stay a little longer to see the Earth end, he owed it that much at least.

His arm reached for the steering wheel, but it stopped just inches away, it's as if he wanted and didn't want to see it. If few and dark, he still had memories of the world, though none of them were worth keeping.

'I really am pathetic am I, can't even give the world I tried so hard for a last look, just like with my troop. I don't deserve this...',

_**BAM!** _

Without a second thought, he slammed his fist on the BOOST button, sending the ship into overdrive. He was pushed back in his seat by the force alone, seeing the stars fly by like bullets from his small ship. With any luck, the ship will crash into an unsuspecting asteroid and take him with it. If the ship ran out of fuel before than, it will still move by force alone into the great unknown.

' _It's at moments like this, I wish I could sleep, because this'll be a LONG drive..._ ',

The Slayer leaned back as far as his seat could go, just staring at his ceiling as he waited for what may happen. Be it death, a whole new world for him to explore and hopefully not screw it up, or endless drifting in space.

Only time will tell...

**A/N: First official chapter is up! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, seeing as how this is a story with two fandom a I'm a bit iffy on my overall knowledge. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
